


Egging Them On

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Castiel Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's True Form, M/M, Oviposition, Referenced Prior Noncon, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unusual Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After discovering that Castiel's true form is a bunch of tentacles and eyes, Sam gets curious.  He finally convinces Castiel to explore real-life hentai.





	Egging Them On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Castiel Bingo  
Square: Desk Sweep of Passion
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
Square: Wing Fic
> 
> Written for Sam Winchester Bingo  
Square: Plot? What Plot?
> 
> Written for Good Things Happen Bingo  
Square: A Moment of Peace
> 
> Prompt on Tumblr from an anonymous source: Birthday prompt, Sastiel tentacles plus eggs?? (That true form fic was so cool!!)

Dean had nearly lost his life from lack of oxygen the first time he caught Sam watching tentacle porn and taking notes. “The hell, Sammy?”

“Uh… research?” Sam hid his face behind his hair, even if it wouldn’t hide the embarrassment. “Look, there is a perfectly good explanation, but I can’t share it with you. Because it involves secrets that aren’t mine to share.”

“Meaning… what?” Dean pushed. “Come on, Sammy, you gotta tell me.”

“He refers to my true form being tentacled,” Castiel said, having arrived in response to Sam’s prayer for help. “He can see it and feel it without pain, at least for now.”

Dean slammed his hands over his ears. “You are not telling me that you’re tentacle-fucking my brother. I’m not listening to that. Not listening. NOT LISTENING!”

He fled, and Sam relaxed a lot when he heard the Impala fire up. “Well, that’s one way to get him out of here for the evening,” he deadpanned. “Are you willing to give the tentacle-fucking a try now?”

“Only after we make sure you can see and feel me without distress, still,” Castiel said. “Close your eyes.”

Sam obeyed, despite the temptation to peek and watch the wings come out. Castiel needed to feel comfortable with this, and Sam was patient. He opened his eyes at Castiel’s signal, smiling at the beautiful tentacles he could see writhing in front of him. “We’re good. Can I…?” He extended a hand toward one of the tentacles spilling out from the edge, but waited for permission before touching.

“Please do.” Sam closed the last few inches, gently petting the tentacle while Castiel purred. “Are you sure you wish to be penetrated? It won’t cause problems with memories?”

Sam shivered a little. He’d mostly buried the memories after Castiel took them from him, but since discovering Castiel’s true form, he’d had nightmares about Lucifer’s. There were some huge differences. Castiel’s tentacles weren’t covered in barbed scales, for one thing. Castiel always carefully checked in with Sam when trying something new, especially something potentially triggering, such as wrapping a tentacle to hold Sam’s arms above his head. Lucifer had never bothered, since the intent was to hurt and humiliate him. When Castiel produced lubricating fluid, it didn’t have the sting of acid that Lucifer’s had. All in all, it was a much nicer experience, being held by Castiel’s tentacles. “I’m sure. I trust you, and I promise I’ll tell you if something hurts or feels weird.”

“All right, then.” Castiel carefully worked his tentacles under Sam’s clothes to remove them, laying Sam back on the table once he was finished with the task. The notebook clattering to the floor prompted Sam to reach out and snap the laptop closed. No need for tentacle porn playing when he could have the real thing.

Sam closed his eyes as the tentacles started gliding across his body, letting the odd sensations flow through him. When a tentacle slid across his mouth, he let it fall open, licking out at the tentacle. Making out with a tentacle had gone from incredibly weird, the first time they’d tried this, to one of Sam’s favorite parts of this.

He tensed up just a little when he felt a tentacle brushing over his hole. Castiel froze. “Sam? Are you good?”

Sam opened his eyes and pulled back from the mouth tentacle to answer. “I’m fine. Little nervous, but more curious and excited. Go ahead.” He closed his eyes again, focusing on relaxing his muscles as he felt Castiel sliding inside of him. The sensations were weird, but also among the best things he’d ever felt. He felt Castiel pause. “This is great, Cas. I’m good. Keep going.”

With that permission, the makeout tentacle resumed its work, while the sex tentacle pulsated and twisted inside him. When it pulled out, Sam whined a little, until it was replaced by a thicker, more turgid tentacle. This one felt a little more like a cock, although still obviously not. The tentacles lifted him off the table, and being wrapped up in Castiel’s tentacles like this, Sam couldn’t imagine anything better. He’d say he was in Heaven, except that he’d been to Heaven, and that was nowhere near as good as this.

Everything went white, and when Sam came back to himself, he was lying on the table feeling so blissed out that he didn’t want to move. Castiel’s tentacles were still moving across his body, but languidly, more about caressing him than turning him on. A little while later, Sam realized he was lying in a puddle. He’d seen Castiel come in this form before, so that explained what it was. “I guess we should probably clean up, huh?”

“Dean probably would kill us if we didn’t,” Castiel begrudgingly admitted. “That involves moving, though. Shifting back to human to make it easier to clean.”

“Oof. That sucks.” Sam let himself enjoy the tentacles for a little longer, pushing back up only when he felt the puddle starting to get sticky. “Dammit. We should clean up before it becomes a way bigger problem.”

Castiel nodded and pulled his tentacles back, using his wings to shield himself while he changed back to human form. Sam came back with a towel and a couple sponges in time to see Castiel hesitating. “If you want to leave your wings out, we probably have a couple hours still before Dean comes home. You know I’m not going to object.”

“True.” Castiel smiled and took the towel from Sam, using it to wipe up most of the fluid from the table.

Sam wiped the table down while Castiel checked the nearby furniture and floor, pausing when he encountered a squishy, glistening orb the size of a marble. He stared at it in confusion. The only thing he could come up with was that it had come from Castiel, but that had never happened before. “Cas? What…?”

Castiel took the marble from Sam, eyes widening a little in surprise before he popped it into his mouth. “I apologize, Sam, I hadn’t thought of that. That was an egg. If you find more, the best way to dispose of them is for me to consume them.”

“An… egg? You produce eggs?”

“Of course. If you had a womb for it to reach, it could implant and absorb your DNA, creating a nephilim. Since you don’t, there was no chance of impregnation, unless my father chose to pull shenanigans…”

“And he doesn’t need sexual contact for that,” Sam finished. “Good to know. What about any that ended up inside me? Do we need to…?”

“No, you’ll have no problem passing them and the sanitation facilities will handle them without incident,” Castiel reassured him.

With everything cleaned up, Sam spent the rest of the evening reading a book with Castiel’s wings around him. When they heard the Impala, Castiel reluctantly put the wings away. Sam pouted a little – he’d hoped Dean would find a girl and stay out all night. As much as he loved the tentacles, being wrapped in Castiel’s wings felt like peace on Earth.

Dean came down, stumbling as his foot hit a marble. Upon further inspection, Sam realized it wasn’t a marble, it was an egg that he and Castiel had missed in cleaning up. Castiel realized it at the same time. “Dean, please do not step on my unborn child.”

Dean had picked it up to stare at, but now, he threw it to Sam. “Very funny, dude. You two have a good evening? Sammy get his research done?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Sam said. “May need more later, but I’m good for now.”

“Good to hear. Night!” He headed out of the room, leaving Sam staring at the egg in his hand. It wasn’t squishy anymore – more glassy, like an actual marble. He handed it to Castiel.

“Hmm. These eggs must be kept wet, or they dessicate. It’s too late to eat or flush it.” Castiel tilted his head, looking at it curiously. “We could have it made into a pendant. It could pass as an unusual pearl.”


End file.
